


Throne of Avengers

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Happy Bucky Barnes, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Celaena Sordothien is enjoying her normal life as an assassin with her friend Dorian. But all of that changes when she gets a job offer (that started and ended with a fight) saying that she is part of the Avengers Initiative. She meets Bucky Barnes, who until that day, she thought was dead. Her and Bucky's friends have to join forces so that they, and Celaena, can find their Lost Hero.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TBH/ I have no idea what I'm doing. I had an idea that escalated in .00004 milliseconds so yep welcome to my world. Ha ha I didn't have anything else to do. Hope you enjoy!!!! Please leave comments I want to know how I do

 

 

She looked around sitting up suddenly, when she felt a terrible pain in her head. Feeling the lump, which was larger than most. Always on the head. Always. She heard a deep voice come from the corner of the room. How didn't she hear him?

  
"So you're an assassin?" He sounded tensed up. How surprising, she actually expected him to restrain her.

  
"Welcome to the club." She laughed.

  
"We have more in common than you think, Celaena." He looked at her again with those ice blue eyes. To her, his eyes looked a little like her friend, Dorian. How the heck did he know her name?

"How do you know of this?" She was so confused.

"I read your file. I want you to meet someone. Come with me." He beckoned over to a stack of clean clothes. "And you are not wearing that." He pointed at her suit that was still on her, which was stripped of her weapons. Even the bobby pin in her hair, which she had sharpened so it was knife-like.

 

She was greeted by him when she walked out of the room. She wondered how he could find a place this safe. They wandered downtown until they were by a World War ll Museum.

They stepped inside where they went to the Captain America exhibit. She should of guessed. But didn't Bucky die? How is he still alive? How did she forget that she was standing next to Steve Rogers best friend? Thousands of questions poured through her head.

They eventually stopped at a sign that was talking about Barnes' history, and how he was a friend of Steve's. She looked at the video of Bucky and looked at the man before her. The video of Bucky and Steve talking to each other, grinning, Bucky was laughing and Steve was smiling. She looked at the man before her. He was haunted, the ice cold gaze piercing through everything and everyone. His thoughts were different, his face emotionless, but his lips turned upwards when she heard someone behind her.

  
"Celaena, meet Natasha, Nat, this is Celaena." Ok, so this is Natasha. Natasha and Bucky are friends, and Steve is still alive, so guessing that they are friends, they were always weren't they? A grin from Natasha shook Celaena from her thoughts.

"Nice to meet you" Natasha's voice was similar to hers, troubled and trying to be happy even though she couldn't. Celaena gulped. "Where is Steve?"

 

She heard a knock at the door and looked at Bucky.  
"What was that?" She stood up from where she was reading her book, titled 'The Hobbit'. It was actually a pretty good book, considering the books in the cabin weren't of her type, it was the closest she could get to.

  
"I'll get it." Now they had built some trust with each other, they weren't constantly glaring at each other and asking questions, but she still had tons of them.

  
Barnes pulled open the door to see who it was, and she looked from where he was stareing to see it was Steve, a girl dressed in red, and another guy she didn't know. All Bucky said was,  
"Come on in."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary too lazy today

 

"Celaena, I'm pretty sure you know Steve, this is Wanda," beckoning to the girl dressed in mostly red, who flashed him a grin, "and this is Sam."

"Sup." Sam looked at Celaena and winked. Steve sighed, clearly annoyed by Sam's flirting. Celaena blushed, turning away.

"So," Bucky asked, "What are you guys doing here?" Directing the question towards Wanda, but Steve was the one to answer.

"We wanted to check on you Buck." Steve smiled and put his hand on his shoulder. His real shoulder, and not the metal one. Bucky smiled back. Wanda seemed very happy at this and asked Bucky if Celaena had met Natasha yet. Celaena replied, saying she had at the museum.

"So really though," he looked at Steve. "Why are you here?" Steve sighed.

"We need to track down a friend who has gone missing. We've tried for too long and we can't find him." Steve looked at the ground. "You were a last resort."

"You earlier did track us down really easily." The attention was brought to Sam now, and him referencing the battle with the Winter Soldier, earning a glare from Wanda and Steve. Bucky looked at the ground.

"Who else is coming?" Bucky shook himself from what he was thinking of. "Wanda, Sam, Natasha, you, Ca-e? I'm sorry what's your name again?" Steve looked at Celaena.

"Celaena. It's Celaena."she told Steve. "Yeah. Wanda, Sam, Natasha, you, and Celaena." Bucky looked at Steve.

"You've got to be kidding. Why is Celaena coming?" Celaena sighed muttering about how he read her file.

"We think she could be of use, according to what Natasha told us about her." Sam spoke up, leaning on the doorframe of the 'safe house'.

"Wow." Celaena rolled her eyes at Bucky and sighed. "I have to say I'm not surprised" Bucky looked away.

Bucky slid his gaze to Steve. "Who exactly are we trying to find?"  
Steve pulled something out of his jacket, a file.

Something about that jacket triggered memories. He had a flashback of Steve standing on a highway, shoving Natasha away from him, as he pulled the trigger....

He brought his attention to the present, where Steve was holding out the file to him. On the front said Dr. Bruce Banner. Bucky set the file aside for later reading.

"We're also going to need you at headquarters. Both you and Celaena." Wanda said. He thought her accent was strange, slightly familiar.

"Are you Sokovian? The accent-." He asked, slightly curious.  
"Yeah" Wanda looked into his eyes, the red of her clothes giving a slight red hue to the brown in them. "My parents were Sokovian."

"Oh." Bucky said, nodding.

"We also have new suits for you guys. Celaena, you are gonna love yours." Sam looked at Celaena. Wanda gave Sam a little nudge with her foot.

"What! I looked at her old suit and thought she would love the new one! It's got all your knives and stuff too!" Celaena looked happy enough that her knives were not destroyed, and settled back a little.

"We got you a new suit too." Sam looked over to him. "Pretty much the same."

"We should get going. We are wasting our time." Bucky looked at Celaena, then to Steve. He went to the door, paused and turned around, tucking the file into his jacket.

 

-•SHIELD headquarters•-

 

They walked in through the front door, which was pretty unusual, considering most of them used to be wanted throughout the whole world.

The Triskelion had been rebuilt, because the last time he had seen it, there had been half a helicarrier crashing into the left side of the glass building.

Some people looked at them, others didn't. The ones who did either narrowed their eyes or walked away as briskly as possible. He was used to it though. He spotted Natasha walking towards them in a hallway, going the opposite direction.

  
"Джеймс" she said in Russian to Bucky.

  
"Наталия" he replied back, and continued walking. Steve looked at Bucky and raised an eyebrow, but he didn't ask questions. They entered a room that was full of lockers and suits. Wanda went over to a rack of black leather suits and pulled one, tossing it at Celaena.

  
"Try this on." She then went over to a pile of red suits for her, deciding on which one to use. Bucky called to Sam asking where his suit was and Sam pointed to a cabinet. "All your stuff is there."

Bucky nodded and proceeded to the cabinet, where he found his suit, his knives, which were probably his best and most reliable weapon other than his arm, his guns, and in the back was a mask.

He remembered the mask like a second skin, every mission, every kill, he wore that mask. He went to ask Steve about the mask but he was gone, probably changing, so he grabbed a backpack and tucked the file and the mask into it and changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a month, school has been really challenging and so yep. Hope you enjoy!

When Wanda threw the suit at her she was amazed. SHIELD's replica of her suit was almost exact, but there was one thing missing. She felt the patch of fabric over the chest and it felt to soft. She would live without the spider silk for a while. Not like anyone will get that close.

Changing into her suit, she stretched around in it, seeing how well the suit fit. It fit snugly, not too small, not to big. She slipped the knives and gadgets into their slots, which fit perfectly.

She checked in the pocket in the sleeves, where there was a hidden note that read;

Hope it works. Have fun with it.

-B

She assumed it was from Bucky and tucked it back into the pocket. She checked the other side, which had nothing in it. SHIELD doesn't get everything right it seems.

She returned to the main room to find Steve, Wanda, Natasha, Sam and Bucky waiting for her. Steve was in his uniform, which was quite impressive, Wanda was in a red-brown dress, Natasha was wearing a suit like hers, black leather, with a little red hourglass on the belt, Sam was in...normal clothes? And Bucky was in a black leather vest. She took his entire left arm in and her jaw dropped. It had a red star on it that looked worn, like the rest of his arm, but it had startled her.

"Aren't you going to cover that up?" She asked him, slightly curious.

"Yeah," he pulled a jacket from his pack "I'd like to see people's faces when they see a guy with a metal arm strolling around with Captain America." He gave a little chuckle and put the jacket on.

She looked at Sam who still was in normal clothes. She asked him why, and he gave her a funny look.

"Well, unlike your suits, mine comes in a little package." She still was puzzled. Steve noticed this and said "His suit is basically a backpack with unfolding wings. It is quite interesting." She nodded, not fully understanding. 

"We should go." The attention was brought to Natasha, who was adjusting straps on her suit. Celaena noticed that Bucky was fidgeting with the straps on his backpack before he asked Steve if they could talk for a moment.

They went over to a wall where he pulled an object from the backpack, it looked something like a mask, and Steve looked puzzled for a second, then said something. The two returned to the group and they headed out. 

"Where are we going first?" Celaena asked. Sam jumped in trying to imitate Steve saying.

"Everybody, get to the Quinjet!" Most of them let out a laugh, though Natasha grunted and stayed straight faced, just like her, who had no idea what was going on. Bucky walked over to her, pointing to an aircraft that had a big SHIELD logo on it.

"Sam." Wanda turned around, facing the group.

"Yes...." Sam looked away, like a child caught taking candy.

"Don't make fun of Steve." She waved her hands and red mist miraculously opened the door to the hangar. Celaena jumped, looking at Wanda as if she just grew antlers.

"What. In. Wyrds. Name. Was. That!" Bucky turned towards her.

"Welcome to the club." He smiled, for once. Maybe James was still in there somewhere. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't-" 

"Oh yes I did." He interrupted her clearly trying to mimic her. A grunt was all that came out. They walked into the Quinjet, where she took a seat next to Bucky and Natasha. They seemed to be whispering in Russian, but she couldn't tell.

Steve was in the control room flying the jet, Wanda was still fiddling with her fingers, the red mist flowing through them like fabric, and Sam was in the corner reading a file titled 'Bruce Banner'.

She went over and sat next to him. He did look lonely.

"What's that?" She asked him while he was still looking over the document. "Just who were trying to find," he looked up at her. "Bruce Banner."

"Celaena." She turned around, elbowing Bucky in the chest. She muttered sorry under her breath.

"You ready? We're going to be getting off this thing soon." He inspected the little plates in his arm, picking the dirt off of the star.

"What is is?" She went over and touched the star, the metal feeling like ice on her fingertips.

"What? The star?" He glanced down at her hand that was still lingering on the star.

"I don't know. It was always there." She looked back up at him, his features suddenly magnified. 

"You know Natasha don't you. Better than you want us to see. Right?" She didn't want to be nosy but sometimes curiosity just took over.

When they first met, Bucky smiled at Natasha's approach but when Steve knocked on the door his face stayed the same. She wanted to know why.

"Well...we...worked together. For quite a while actually. Best in the group. We never failed a mission, and they always had us train toget-"

"You were both Hydra. Used. I'm sorry.” She took a deep breath and glanced towards the cockpit, looking for Steve.

"Steve!?" She walked away from Bucky and towards the pilot.

"Celaena!?" He replied, mimicking her.

"What time do we land? Oh and also," she sat in the copilots seat, leaning back into a relaxed position. “Where exactly are we landing?” He looked at her, rolling his eyes.

"I thought James was supposed to tell you.” She smirked and told him that he didn't.

She then practically yelled at Bucky to get his butt in here and tell her what the heck was going on.

He then told her the part of the plan that was not classified. Apparently a lot was ‘classified’. After he finished she left and sat near Wanda, who was still, as usual, fiddling with her magic or whatever it was. Telekinesis? 

“How are you?” Celaena took a seat next to her, still staring at her fingers.

“Good. How do you like it here?” She let her hands fall to her lap, the fabric shifting on her dress.

“Well, I guess it's ok…” Wanda raised an eyebrow but said nothing. “I mean it could be better but overall I’m fine.”

“Im glad you're doing ok…” Wanda patted Celaena on the shoulder and after a moment her eyes widened and she stumbled to the ground. Celaena yelled for help, making sure that Wanda was still breathing.

“Wanda!!” She heard Barnes’ practically scream down the airplane. He looked extremely worried. 

“What happened?!” He went over to Celaena and stared at her with a little anger in his eyes.

“She just touched me and fell onto the floor.” She rushed around and ran for Sam, but at that time, Bucky wasn't looking worried, he just looked slightly depressed.

“Is she ok??” She glanced at James, his brown hair falling on his face.

“Yeah. It happened when she first met me.” Celaena was confused, still.

“What do you mean?” he turned towards her, his eyes locking with hers.

“When she first meets people, or touches them, she catches a few memories from people's past. She will wake in a while.” He picked up Wanda’s limp body and set it down on a seat by Natasha. 

“Keep an eye on her will you?” He patted Natasha’s shoulder.

“Yeah.” She looked up at him. “I will.”


End file.
